User talk:YabbaMyIcing/Archive 1
RE:Seriously, please add licensing templates to your images "I put one on the one you have already uploaded, but really, you need to do it in the future. We had a big probably a while back where nobody categorized or put anything on images they uploaded. We are now trying to make things as efficient as possible so it does not happen again. Thank you.--YabbaMyIcing 23:44, 1 June 2009 (UTC)" Hum, sorry, I didn't know that I have to do that. It's a personal image, so I thought it will be ok to add... But don't worry, I'll do what you said, Sir. Out. SF-2910 21:35, 1 June 2009 (Brasil's Time) :It's fine that it's a personal image, you just still need to add the licensing template on everything that is copyrighted in anyway. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was jumping on your case, I just really want to stress the point! We had a serious issue a while back where images both had no templates and no categories, and it became a horrid mess.--YabbaMyIcing 01:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok sir, no need to apologize, sometimes I have to be "advised". Sorry again for the mess. Out. -SF-2910 22:32, 1 June 2009 (Brasil's Time) Username "YABBA MY ICING" - lol, interesting intepretation. Welcome! --MattyDienhoff 10:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :See here at 9:52. Hilarious. :-P Klow 13:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. That's where I got it from. I can't hear the zombie without thinking that now! And thank you all for welcoming me.--YabbaMyIcing 02:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Pics Hi there. Be sure to categorize your pics. Need any help?... Klow 13:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, I just forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me!--YabbaMyIcing 20:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Gremmer Funny you put this in your edit summaries. It's "grammar". ;-) Great job on the traps, btw. Klow 14:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow. I never noticed that I misspelled it. Me and my bad grammer.--YabbaMyIcing 20:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The fire trap Are you going to make an article about the fire trap (the gas that can be igninted), or should I make it?--DAWeeE1 14:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I was just going to start on it today.--YabbaMyIcing 20:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Traps Hi there. I just had an idea. Why don't you create a template and a category for the Traps and also add the conjecture template? In the weapons template, just add an entry "Ravenholm Traps" that would link to the category (because you don't really have to create a page for all of them). I would be like the Antlions pages. Klow 13:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I will get on that now.--YabbaMyIcing 19:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Uploaded pics Hi, why did you disregard the instructions on ?... Klow 23:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :What instructions would did I disregard? I read them over before I uploaded my images.--YabbaMyIcing 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well the information template is missing... Klow 01:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that is supposed to go in. Sorry, every wiki has different procedure and I got messed up. I will fix them all at once.--YabbaMyIcing 01:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::If you think the instructions are not clear enough, just tell me!... It comes from Wookieepedia and it works perfectly there, so I think it can work here too. Klow 01:26, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, we don't really care where we get the pic. The only important thing is the original source. And write the description as if you were writing an article. Also, no need to mention the source in the description. And don't remove anything from the template. ;-) Klow 01:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright I will remember that, thank you.--YabbaMyIcing 01:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::And the instructions are very clear. I just didn't read it close enough because I guess I thought I was somewhere else!--YabbaMyIcing 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks to you. Just look for examples if you need some inspiration. Also, don't bother with the author name, it's obviously Valve. And the game names are in italic. Klow 01:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I been seeing your name around and I wanted to say hello. Nice to meet you. Did you get the name from "Idiots of GMod"? :D Mega Sean 45 02:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes I did! That is one of my all time favorite machinimas. Oh, and hello to you too--YabbaMyIcing 05:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great! You might like my machinimas on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45. Look for either Scanner-Life, Combine Rampage, or Marine's Mind. Mega Sean 45 00:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) You probably already have seen this but, try Freeman's mind by Ross Scott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7J80KD4BG7M it's my favorite machinima series.Gorden Frohman 22:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Battles I didn't really check, how is it going? I just discovered that Assault on Old Nova Prospekt was even an orphan, even more increasing its uselessness. Don't forget to take care of it too. ;-) Klow 02:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Beta stuff Some stuff for you: Black Mesa East#External links and Borealis#External_links. This fixed stuff is also worthwhile: http://rutube.ru/tracks/1408108.html?v=5242dc4ab0c9a63bfdc14b5ff4f91ae8. Most of it is authentic, the dialogs for example are in the playable game files. Klow 03:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I will check out the Borealis and the Eli Lab at once. I saw that you also uploaded a Manhack Arcade level and a prototype of the citadel, are those also worth a try?--YabbaMyIcing 04:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::And also, where do I extract the map files too? Like to which game or is it to MI?--YabbaMyIcing 06:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop You're a sysop now. Use it well. ;-) Klow 02:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :*Insert the spraying of my drink onto the computer screen* Wow! I sure will, thank you! Got any tips for the job?--YabbaMyIcing 19:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) See that you have become an Administrator, congratulation:) HalfLifeveR 20:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! It was a pleasant surprise to wake up and see I was a sysop.--YabbaMyIcing 20:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sup asshole? Hi, I am crackbone45. I saw your name, and it's pretty god damn funny! I like Idiots of Gmod as well. If only the real Crackbone name wasn't taken. Nice to meet you asshole. (Note: Please don't be offended to that, because I am just playing. I will stop if you want me to, have a nice day). --Crackbone45 00:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Sean, you are really poor at trolling.--YabbaMyIcing 00:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, don't be so mean, Crackbone! If you insult admins, you are likely to be banned. I hope you've learned your lesson when your ban expires. YabbaMyIcing, are you okay? He/she didn't hurt your feelings, did he/she? BTW: What does trolling mean? PIE! --Doctor Hax 14:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs I'm planning to remove them all. They involve really to much work and fixing, and few will ever read them. They are tons of walkthroughs already available across the web, and better written. My goal would be to create a "storyline" article for each game, so something called like "Half-Life 2 storyline" and so on, divided into chapters. These articles would include the plot summary from each game article + some info from the walkthrough. Then each walkthrough article would be redirected there (so no separate article for each game chapter anymore), and external links to good walkthroughs would be provided. In that way we could concentrate on better, more exclusive stuff. The goal of this wiki must be to talk about new, original stuff that can't be found anywhere else, and not wasting its time on redundant, misspelled information. However I don't know when I'll start that, for it will take some time. It's just not some copy/paste and redirecting. Matty obviously already greenlit the idea; what are your views on the subject?... Klow 12:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that sounds good. I just wanted to make the articles look better for as long as we had them, but they really don't matter.--YabbaMyIcing 20:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Allright then! I'll get to that when I feel like it. Klow 20:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. I will help out once it gets started.--YabbaMyIcing 04:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Storyline articles Please bear in mind that while these articles are to be a merge of the info from the walkthrough AND the plot synopsis on the related game article. It should be removed and split among the proper chapters - then of course rewritten somehow, as seen on the GoldSrc game articles. Klow 23:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) AR3 isn't fictional. I am pretty sure you can't mount an AR2, it's handheld, I've been taking a look at the mounted weapon and it looks nothing like an AR2, it's much longer, you can see different colourations, it's even a different shape and since the AR1 was an AK-47 I have to say the mounted weapon, is in fact, an AR3. Thank you for reading my reasons. (NOTE: This isn't a rant, it's an explanation.) 21:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC)BMUK THG'z | Blake7 :AR3 read up, especially the talk page. The mounted AR2 may be a different weapon, but it is not an AR3. So for now, we just refer to is as a Mounted AR2.--YabbaMyIcing 23:08, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Blah blah blah. Funny how an in-universe dispute also became an out-universe one. Klow 23:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed.--YabbaMyIcing 04:15, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Two words: Featured articles. If you could help me reread them all, they might still contain spelling mistakes. Klow 22:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :All right! Proofreading is one thing I am confident in doing, so yeah, I will check them all over. And while I am at it, I will make sure the canon is valid, just in case.--YabbaMyIcing 23:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! And don't forget: check both good and featured articles. Klow 01:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) WTF!? DUDE, what is YABBA MY ICING ANYWAY?????????? I RULEZ!!! DBZWii09 14:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC)DBZWii09 :Ok.--YabbaMyIcing 15:34, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is he speaking "Player Language?" --Doctor Hax 14:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Oops Sorry, didn't read properly (and I think I am the one who put the first link). Klow 23:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) "You" Please make sure that "you" is not used anywhere on the wiki. I never saw an encyclopedia directly talking to its reader!... Klow 09:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright.--YabbaMyIcing 16:42, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU YOU! XD --Doctor Hax 14:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Zombie torso Thought you might like it: File:Zombie torso headcrabless zoom.jpg :-P Klow 18:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. I think I will put that on my User Page now lol.--YabbaMyIcing 04:44, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::"Also me, on days when my graphics card doesn't work." :-D Klow 05:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Hello I am glad to meet an admin like you. Listen, what is your name? If you want any jokes to make your day, just let me know. Take a look at User talk:Klow, there is one there all ready, mate! BTW: FUNNNNY NAME! XD --Doctor Hax 03:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I will. And thanks on the name, it's served me well.--YabbaMyIcing 04:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Machine or weapon? I'm trying to define stuff. How would you class those, between weapon and mechanical unit: *Hopper Mine *City Scanner *Rollermine *Manhack *Sentry Turret I actually have problems with the Rollermine and the Manhack. Would their apparent "independence", would that make them mech units? Ok for the Scanner then, but what about the Turret? It is somehow independent. Klow 17:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I will do my best. The context of the term AI here is not the game's AI, but rather the AI the Combine have programmed it with, in universe. :*Hopper Mine - a weapon. It's limited AI does not let it be self aware and it doesn't communicate anything so it wouldn't be a unit in any context. :*City Scanner - Mechanical unit. It is mostly self aware as it will recoil and properly alert people when attacked (it may even be in radio contact with local units). It's not a complex robot but it's advanced enough that I would call it a unit. :*Rollermine - Again, I would say a weapon due to the fact that it's AI is very limited. It knows to attack but it had no regards for it's own life and probably has no communication with any local Civil Protection units or soldiers. :*Manhack - Very difficult. It's AI is advanced as it has the awareness to work in formations of it's brethren and can logically go after targets. It also has different alarms and status indicators (it's red/yellow light), so it can communicate on a base level with the CPs. If I had to choose though, I would call it a unit, even though there are many situation where it is just a blind weapon. :*Sentry Turret - A weapon. The AI is very limited; just a sensor that knows when an unauthorized target steps in its FOV. No communication and no self awareness. :Hope this helps!--YabbaMyIcing 18:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! The Manhack I don't know because for example they are deployed by CPs and are attached to their shoulders. It's like throwing a more evolved katana or grenade. We could rely on the prima guide, but with its mistakes, it's not always reliable (like stating that the Shield Scanner is mechanical, not Synth). I think it will stay as a weapon for now, but it still needs to be debated. Klow 01:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Pics Just use the original text in the template information to get the right pic description. The gask mask Citizen model for example is fan-made. Klow 10:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :And a screenshot of a model in Hammer is everything but in-game!... Klow 10:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, sorry..--YabbaMyIcing 17:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Biodome pic Its definitely in sector E. Nothing in the Biodome maps in Op4 mentions Sector F. Darkman 4 00:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. That's what I suspected.--YabbaMyIcing 00:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Lists I'm planning to split all three remaining list pages, for the same reason I split the cut weapons article. Klow 12:24, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Alright, but remember that we tried Combine Technology to have it's own articles but Matty thought it was a bad idea. I don't know where the conversation is but you decided against it before.--YabbaMyIcing 15:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I know. We were against this for the cut weapons and the minor characters, and look how it is much better now. It was a mistake, these lists were/are a complete mess and complicated to manage, categorize, read, etc. And most if not all wikis here don't do that. And I think our missing buddy would understand my views on this. Klow 18:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, we just need to make sure we don't wind up with a ton of stubs. Though seeing how the weapons turned out I doubt we will.--YabbaMyIcing 19:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::A short article is not a stub, vice versa. Sharpe for instance is very short and will always be, although it cannot be considered a stub. The "stub" template must only be added to articles that are still missing important information. I bet we can even remove some. Klow 19:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) References I think this could be useful to you: . Maybe you could copy them in a .txt file on your HDD like I do. Klow 12:14, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright.--YabbaMyIcing 19:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) "and now it is time for PIECE!" Listen, we did have our aurging, and shit, and it maybe jokes. But....it was I who was the trader. Yes I did betray you all, and I feel very bad, swear to god, dude. It's been giving me nightmares and uhhh...what you said before, I think you were just angry at me for some reason. I understand 100%. This stuff runs in the family, sometimes my friends, even my girlfriend, could think I am wierd sometimes. Thats just part of Nature. *Sigh* I think my lesson has been learned. I just want respect, see? That is something I want LOTS! Yeah, I bet you're thinking "Hmf! Americans these days", and I see what you mean. Americans can be a bit different than your own kind. Yeah, humans think differently. Those bad jokes you all said, really hurt me, SWEAR! When I come back, April, you are going to see a brand new me! Mega Sean 45 Version 2.0. has been upgraded, bigger and better than ever! My name is Glen, and for months, I've been acting eight years old, but no more! (Justace music comes on) Nothing will stop me from making my respectful stuff. Disrespect, is not who I am. Nothing will let me disrespect my Col-leads, my friends, my family, and the rest of the Citizens in the world (except for Terriosts, and the people in Iraq, and rapers, and theves, and other bad people around). I approve this message. Hoping to have a reply. This is no joke, friend, this is sierious. I thank you for the help you did me, and all I have been giving you is crap. I understand you were angry at me for treating you guys like crap. I am sorry, I was wrong, and now it is time for PIECE! (people cheering) Thanks, I must be on my way, a mission to become a better man, farewell! See you April or May. This ends my message. PS: Tell the others about this. :This his golden. Wanna expand his ban? Klow 14:43, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. Only if he posted this here somewhere. Otherwise, we can keep it at normal for now.--YabbaMyIcing 17:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::He sent me that on YouTube. I laughed real hard. Klow 19:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Uploadtext I revamped MediaWiki:Uploadtext to a scarier version when I saw new non-canon pics without the info template, and calling them "concept art". Like it? Does it hurt your eyes? I sure hope so! :-P Klow 13:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Shuttle Hey a why did you delete the Space Shuttle article? Malekron 19:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Read your talk page.--YabbaMyIcing 19:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Already did and sorry again. Malekron 19:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :It's alright. I've restored the page with the right name and I will format the article for you.--YabbaMyIcing 19:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. Malekron 19:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) TF, L4D links, etc Hey don't remove them, replace them by links to the other wikis. See Moby Francke for examples. Klow 10:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :I did in some spots. When I have time to go through the rest, I will.--YabbaMyIcing 17:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) M40A1 Sniper Rifle I purposely put "Other accurized weapons" so that all crossbows and all sniper rifles are taken into account. But no, people prefer not to read. Klow 09:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I just fixed a red link. I'll remove them if you haven't already.--YabbaMyIcing 16:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) HEV suit original color Did you know the HEV suit's color was supposed to be red?B-MAN 18:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly. I assumed it went through many changes.--YabbaMyIcing 22:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yellow before Red, because of Ivan The Spacebikers's original suit. B-MAN 18:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you?--YabbaMyIcing 18:50, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Advanced Knee Replacement Oops, I don't see why I put "Nc". Bad copy/paste, I guess. Klow 14:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :It's alright. I was just very surprised to see that there.--YabbaMyIcing 16:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ?? Could you explain this? Putting the category link in a "gallery" template?... I also saw that in another article... Klow 16:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :I dunno what that is. I don't remember putting that there at all. Maybe it wound up from a copy paste job, but the only thing I copied was the file names.--YabbaMyIcing 17:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) IRC I am asking you if you feel you may want a Half-life IRC channel? I am currently operating the freenode channel " #Half-life " and wish to surrender my power to your community. Please respond on my talk page, or on the channel.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 13:48, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sound Clips for Vortigese Hey Yabba should there be a sound clip option in editing option panel for having sound clips for articles such as Vortigese? Malekron 00:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean? To my knowledge the wikia system doesn't support uploading audio clips to be used in articles like Wikipedia does. You could try, but I don't think it works.--YabbaMyIcing 01:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Note Saw the welcome template automatically left on my page, know it wasn't put there by you, but signed by you so I thought I'd let you know. There's a typo, should be "or" instead of "of". Yamstis 07:21, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I fixed it. Thanks for the heads up!--YabbaMyIcing 17:01, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up on the Stun Baton article Yabba. Do you have edit access to the "Did you Know" page? I have an interesting possible new addition and it seems Klow is AFK so i was hoping you would consider it. Have a look at klow's user talk page. Thanks. JgcxCub 17:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I do have access to all of the protected pages and templates including the "Did You Know?" one. I did add your fact, I needed one to equalize the options for one section anyway, but I rephrased it slightly to reflect what we do know about the Overwatch.--YabbaMyIcing 19:43, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks very much. :) JgcxCub 21:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Unidentified alien Hey Yabba should there be an article on the Unidentified alien from the Quiver concept? Heres an image. Malekron 02:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No. We don't have nearly enough information about it to make a decent article on it. Quiver itself has very few details, that's why it doesn't have its own article.--YabbaMyIcing 03:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Yo, block this fool. In case you haven't already, you should block 97.106.20.210. I'm sure you saw what he did to the Gabe Newell article. :Yes, I saw it and took care of it.--YabbaMyIcing 23:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Take-A-Wish Foundation Hey is Take-A-Wish Foundation is also an affiliation? Malekron 20:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Offline! Damn you Steam. Klow 23:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I can't get it to work at all on my end. I thought my whole internet went for a while.--YabbaMyIcing 23:56, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Lolz Edits are "very difficlt" to control. Klow 23:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know. That sort of thing is why I put Grigori on autoconfirmed editing for now. I want to smack Garry for making that animal joke in the first place! We're not mean admins, we just are insane about usefulness and canon. More people need to be like that!--YabbaMyIcing 00:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Klow 08:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Test New sig.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 00:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Neat. Klow 08:09, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Holographic instructor Hey Yabba shouldn't the Holographic Instructor be in it's own article instead of in the Half-Life storyline? Malekron 01:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Umm. they are.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 02:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :No what I mean is the Holographic instructor generator including Walters entry. Plus the allied species subinfobox is meant to show that the species is either the founders of organization or declared allegiance or assimilated to the organization. Malekron 01:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC)